


I Want A Pony

by hunters_retreat



Series: Truth In Darkness [3]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Genre: And your good looks, Kill them with your brains, Psychics, Psychics Unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't as strong as he needs to be. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Pony

 

  
“They come in waves, like glistening water on the sands, pressing and falling back and reforming.  Always dancing around the center of their gravity.”

“I can’t stop what I am.” He said softly.  It was the dark of the night, as their conversations tended to be.  He wasn’t sure if it was easier that way, or if it just made it feel so, imagining her surrounded by the dark of space as he was surrounded by the dark of night.

“They never let me have a horse.  Children should have pets to play with, toys that don’t destroy and kill and numb your mind to the blood and gore that happen in battle.”

“You should be here instead of me.  You’re stronger than me.”

He felt her in his mind, felt the shift of her consciousness like it was suddenly focused entirely on him.  “You are so strong my Stargazer.” She said softly.  “They come to you, they crawl to you, beg you to be who they want because you are so strong, because you resist them still.”

“I can’t.  I don’t.  I feed from them because I can’t stop.  I can’t let him go.”

“He is your soul, your heart, the conscious you have never had to grow.  He will see you safe and you will see him dead.  But he will rise like the phoenix, from the ashes of his grave.  Rise like a firefly in the night, small and frail, but with a light so strong he will set the heavens aglow.”

“I’m a junkie.  A blood addict.  I don’t know how to help him.”

Her mind was wandering again and he let out a sobbing laugh at her reply.

“I want a pony.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, you did see that right. It's a series now. There is art and everything (thanks to the always amazing [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[davincis_girl](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/) for the beautiful banner and icon!!!). because yeah, you all know I needed another verse to update, right?? :P


End file.
